


Eleven Years

by LikeWaterOffADuck1114 (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Has a Crush on Marinette, Angst, F/M, Poor Adrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LikeWaterOffADuck1114
Summary: Eleven years ago, Chat Noir left Ladybug for unknown reasons, letting her take on Hawkmoth by herself. In the present, he's returned, but not without some grief from Ladybug.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope no one wants a happy ending. Seriously, if you don't want you day totally be ruined, don't read this.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo at Hawkmoth's latest victim.

It cackled, dodging her. The yo-yo landed less than a foot away from the girl. She had yet to find out what the villain's power was, only knowing that it was fast and flexible, making this whole ordeal harder.

"What are you? Tired Ladybug?" She was young, her voice was high pitched and had a whine, but she was as tall as Ladybug herself. Ladybug placed her hands on her hips. "I must say, you do look like you're a little worn out." Ladybug growled. In truth, she was exhausted. This was the fifth akuma this in the past three days. It was like this guy never slept, just kept firing out more and more butterflies for her to take down. "Although," The akuma crept closer. "wouldn't this be easier if you had someone, oh, I don't know..." She stopped, placing a finger on he lips. "Helping you." The akuma smirked, knowing she'd hit home.

"Don't you dare!" In one fluid movement, Ladybug had her yo-yo back in her hand.

"Don't dare what?" The akuma made an innocent face, then sneered, “I thought you’d gotten over it, Ladybug. Still miss him? That’s sweet, considering he’s-”

She was cut off when Ladybug’s yo-yo wrapped around her neck. “If you say another word about Chat Noir, I will strangle you.” She bared her teeth.

The akuma’s face turned a bright red. “St-st-op.” She wasn’t choking, but she was very, very close.Ladybug wondered briefly what would happen if she just let the akuma choke. Would the butterfly be released? Or would the now-dead akuma still be an akuma?

The akuma sputtered. Realizing what she was doing, Ladybug dropped the line. The akuma fell on her knees, face red. “Well, s-some one has anger manag-”

“I just tried to strangle you. Are you really going to try and insult me again?”

The akuma hissed. “Someone, needs,” Her voice was hoarse and husky, but she pressed on. “To learn, a-” She gave a very feeble cough.

“Just finish.” Ladybug got in a defensive stance. “To be really honest, it sounds like you're stalling.” She shrugged. “Or faking. It's not the first time someone has tried to lure me into a false sense of security.” She chuckled.

“My, my. Someone seems overconfident and very well-”

“You sound like a toddler.” She deadpanned.

“Can you please just let me finish?” The akuma was whining and stomped her foot.

“I don't know, that would require you talking more.”

“Is there nothing better?”

“Yes.”

“You're mean!” She stomped her foot again.

Ladybug returned to her standing up position. “How old are you?” She was reminded of the time when Mannon was akumatized, and how she'd made Lady Wifi act.

“Old enough.”

Ladybug smirked. “Not in my opinion.”

“Are you going to come at me or what?”

“Someone’s trying to sound older than they are.”

“I never told you how old I am!”

“Didn't need to.”

“Why are you so mean!”

“Why are you such a whiner?”

The akuma growled. “Come fight me!”

“No.”

“Why not!”

“You're too young to make this hard.”

“I am not!”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

“Stop it!”

“No.”

“Come over here or I will personall-” The akuma fainted.

Ladybug blinked. She'd planned to wear out the akuma, yes, but pass out?

She walked over to the akuma and nudged it with her foot. “Idiot must have skipped nap time.” She crossed her arms.  
  
“You know, there was a time when instead of poking the akumas, you’d help them.”  
She sighed. He was probably just a fan or a skeptic. Not important.

“Look, I know my way isn’t everyone, but you gotta realize, I’m alone out here, no one to back me up.” She bent down, refusing to look him in the eye, and started to look over the akuma for an item.

“And, if you weren’t alone?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you like being alone?”

“Of course not!” Damn, where was the item?

“Ladybug-”

“Look!” She whipped around. “I don’t know who you are or what you want, but-”

Chat Noir raised an eyebrow. “You don’t know…” He tapped his chin. “Who I am? I guess eleven years is a while…”

She blinked. “You-”

“Hello M’ Lady.” He bowed, and came back up with a smile. “Miss me?”

“You, you,” She shook her head, slowly. “You left me!”

“That’s not exactly what happened.”

“I thought you were dead!”

“Nice speech you gave by the way.”

“I told Paris you were dead!”

“Lovely funeral, but not my style.”

“Your family must be, I don’t even know!”

He averted his eyes. “My family’s fine.”

“What the hell Chat! Why, how, when where-”

“I’m fine Ladybug.”

“I’m not!”

“Do you not trust me enough to keep myself safe?”

“Of course I do, but-”

“I left, you thought I was dead, oh, woe is Ladybug.”

"Where have you been, Chat? I missed you! I needed you!" She was yelling now.

He snorted. "Obviously away, Ladybug." He tilted his face away.

"And everyone said you were the clever one." He shook his head, sneering.

"Chat..." Every bit of hurt that she had felt when he disappeared came rushing back, biting hard. "I just missed you, and I was worried-"

"I don't care!" He whipped around faced her. "You shouldn't have been worried! Everyday I had to listen to how Ladybug was the capable one, how Ladybug was the real hero!" He crept closer. "And now, I've come back. Because, I thought, maybe, just maybe, I could be a hero too!" He threw his hands up. "And now that I'm here, I learn that not even my partner trusts me to take care of myself." He stopped a few feet away from her and let his hands drop. "And, I know this isn't important to you, but I found someone else." He jumped away.

“Someone…” Oh. Oh, oh, oh. He’d never actually told her, that he… he liked her. She felt like an idiot. She thought he was just a flirt, but- “You weren’t…” But he left her! For eleven years! And then…

He didn’t think of himself as hero?


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D

Marinette dropped the transformation. She was outside her apartment building. It was around 10.

She’d broken down after Chat had left, no tears, but lots and lots of silent screams, followed by kicks aimed at nothing, and multiple transformation drops just so she’d have someone to talk to.

“Tikki,” Marinette held the kwami. “Chat is such an ass! I can’t believe-”

“Marinette, don’t. I’m sure he had a reason. There’s no use in being angry. It’s not fair to either of you.”

“But, Tikki! You saw him! He was happy to see me! He acted like nothing had happened! He sat there and watched me fight that akuma! How many times has he done that Tikki?”

“Marinette, there’s no proof that he’s even been in Paris for the last eleven years. He was 15 when he left, he very well could have been dragged around by his family. As for sitting there, he did throw that rock.” She nudged her other hand. It was closed around the medium sized pebble. After further inspection, she'd noticed it had a smear blood on it, completely confirming that it had been the rock to knock out the akuma. She'd decided it was Chat, since he was the only one around at the time, minus the civilians in the buildings who she doubted could throw a rock that far.

“Tikki, he’s grown, if he was my age when left, he must be my age now. He couldn’t have let whatever was dragging him around do it for eleven years.”

“Marinette, you don’t know much about Chat-”

She scoffed. “I know enough.”

Tikki started to protest, but Marinette slipped her and the pebble into her bag along with the akuma item. It was a metal pin, she needed to figure out how to break it. She’d stuffed the akuma into the basement of an apartment building. It was a horrible plan, but it was all she had.

She walked in the doors. “Hey, Lindsey.”

The receptionist looked up. “Work caught up to you again, Ms. Marinette?”

She smiled, fake gushing. “Oh my gosh Lindsey! You called me by my actual name this time!”

The girl giggled, she couldn't have been more than 19, and rolled her eyes. “Whatever you say~”

-oOo-

Marinette reached her apartment and slowly opened the door.

“Adrien?” She peeked inside. Her fiance was crashed on the couch, asleep. She giggled and crept inside, shutting the door.

She crept up next to him and poked his leg. He moaned, rolling over. “Adrien, baby.” She whispered. He hummed, a smile on his face. “Wake up!”

Adrien’s eyes opened ever so slowly. “Whas…” She kissed his forehead.

He chuckled tiredly. “Je t'aime.”

“Je t'aime aussi, baby.” She brushed his hair back.

 

He pulled her down to the couch with him and nuzzled her neck. “Where were you?”

She giggled. “It’s decided. Your father hates me.” She’d gotten better at lying. It made her feel guilty from time to time, but it was worth it.

He sighed. “But he seemed so happy…”

“That doesn’t stop him from loading me up with work.”

“Whinner.”

“Yes. I am.”

 

He shook his head. “Why did I propose?”

She whined, kicking at his legs, which had started to wrap around hers.

“You’re weak…”

“Adrien!”

“Love you.” He pulled her in tighter and sighed. He put his mouth on her neck. “So much.”

“Adrien!” He started kissing her. “S-stop!” Adrien moved her under him, kissing anything exposed. She giggled.

He kissed up her to her neck and to her lips, planting his on hers, tiredly moving.

Marinette sighed, reaching up and twining her fingers in his hair, letting all her stress and guilt drain out.

-oOo-

They kept like that for a while, Adrien on top, pinning Marinette down.

He was enjoying himself, slowly letting the guilt he felt about abandoning Ladybug disappearing. All too soon, he felt Marinette slow down. He opened an eye. “You sleepy?”

She hummed.

Reluctantly, he stood up and groaned, stretching out his back, intentionally letting his shirt ride up.

Marinette rolled onto her side, half lidded eyes taking him in.

He stretched up farther, looking down at her as she giggled. “Like what you see?”

She stuck out her tongue, but he felt a sense of pride when a blush crept up her cheeks. “I thought you were taking me back to my room!”

He sighed dramatically, reaching down and picking her up bridal style.

She smiled,nuzzling her cheek into his neck. “Thanks, Adrien.”

 

He grinned, (feeling like taking her right then and there) and fumbled with the door handle before kicking it open and placing her on their bed.

He moved the hem of her shirt, moving it just so, and placed a kiss on her stomach.

She laughed, moving to slap him away from her, but before she could, he slid into the bed next to her and nuzzled her neck, sighing contentedly.

She squirmed, trying to get him to move, but couldn't get him to budge.

He smiled. “Are you going to change?”

"Not in front of you, you pervert!” He laughed playfully slapping him, before calming down and nuzzling next to him. “No, actually, I'm too exhausted.” She dramatically sighed and threw her hands behind her head.

“I could change.” He nudged her with his knee.

“No!” She covered her eyes.

He sighed, hand snaking under her shirt. “Whatever you say, dear.”

She shook her head and pushed him away by the nose.

His heart fell into his stomach, painfully. Was it wrong to like her partially because she reminded him of Ladybug? He almost groaned out loud. No wonder it took him so damn long to propose.

“Get off me! Let me sleep in peace!”

He whined, but complied, pulling the sheets up to her neck and walking back out to their living room to shut off the lights.

He was shuffling in the dark when his foot hit something. He touched it, and briefly identified it as her bag.

Deciding to take it with him, he stumbled and felt his way through the room until he found the door.

He peeked inside. She was already asleep.

Marinette was so, so beautiful.

He walked over and sat on the bed with her, throwing the bag down at the foot of the bed.

Something squeaked from its spot on the floor. Adrien blinked. A rat? He almost snickered. Maybe Plagg could finally have a friend.

Picking up the bag, he looked inside. He knew that was breaking some boundaries, his mother had always told him never to look in a woman’s purse. He reached in, hoping not to brush anything too personal. Something immensely soft met his fingers. He gasped.

He doubted Marinette had fabric in her bag, so what was-

He pulled the item out. It was red and black, like a ladybug. It was soft, warm, and… was blinking at him.

-oOo-

Tikki hadn’t meant to squeak. She honestly hadn’t. She’d even hid herself in a small piece of blanket Marinette kept in her bag for her so Adrien wouldn't find her.

But then, it was just like the entire world had been thrown sideways, and the pebble had landed right on her stomach. She’d tried to hold it in, but it came out anyway.

-oOo-

Adrien tried to process what the kwami had just said.

Marinette wasn’t Ladybug. He wasn’t allowing her to be Ladybug. He shook his head. That would mean, he left her. That would mean, every time an akuma showed up, every time Ladybug had gotten kicked, or hurt, that had been Marinette. That would mean he left Marinette alone.

 

But he hadn't! He'd stayed by her side for almost 10 years!

He couldn’t do that to her!

Adrien held his face in his hands.

 

“Adrien…” The kwami touched his neck. “You can make this up to her. She’ll understand.”

“No, she won’t Tikki. How do I tell her that I left because I was jealous? Because I was tired of hearing about Ladybug, the supreme. I can’t just appear again, not after I left her like that in the middle of an akuma battle!”

“Yeah, you are pretty screwed.” Plagg patted his knee.

“Plagg!” Tikki hissed.

He chuckled.

Adrien blinked. “Tikki, I can’t make things up to her.”

“You can, Adri-”

“But I sure as hell can try.”

“Yes! Twice in one night!” Plagg shot up.

“Adrien, think about this,”

Adrien was not going to think about this. “Plagg! Claws out!”

-oOo-

“Tikki!” Chat turned to his shoulder where the kwami sat. “Where did Marin- Ladybug put the akuma?”

“In that building, over there.” She pointed.

He muttered a thank you before gently placing her in his pocket.

He felt Plagg squirm mentally, he knew he wasn't comfortable with this.

 

Not caring, Adrien pushed himself off the roof.

He missed this. God, he missed this.

He'd been Chat a few times since he'd stopped, mostly due to Plagg’s extreme boredom, but he'd never been able to jump roofs out in the open. This was nice.

He noted gawkers, and it hit him that he could never go back, no matter what.

Finally, he stopped.

He felt a small push on his stomach from his pocket.

He ignored it, and jumped down tI the couple staring.

Another push, and this time he felt Plagg worm around mentally.

 

Adrien noted the boy- man was no doubt fanboying as he wiggled in his seat. “Hello there.”

The girl put on a sly smile. “Hello, Chat Noir. We missed you, what was the ditching thing about? Could you please tell me?” The boy nudged her with his elbow, an appalled look on his face.

She held up her phone, no doubt she was sending this to Alya, and inclined her head, waiting for an answer.

“Direct, aren't we?” He chuckled, but bit his lip and pinched his brow. “Hello, everyone. So I,” He paused.

Should he tell? It was an option, not to mention the crowds of people that saw him earlier.

“...Don't have a good reason for leaving. I don't say that proudly, and regret the decision. No doubt, this will be on the news, and most of you guys already knew about me being alive.” He chuckled slightly. “Please stop.” He sighed, done.

He'd said it. He didn't have a good reason, and he was pretty much screwed from now on.

The girl immediately lowered her phone, smiling as she started to sparatically type something.

 

He let Tikki out, and she immediately flew to his shoulder.

“Marinette’s looking for me! We need to go back!”

“How do you know?”

“She's still wearing her earrings.”

He sighed.

The building was still a long ways off, and his body was having a hard time readjusting to this kind of exertion, with or without miraculous powers.

“She's mad at you for leaving…” She placed a paw on his cheek.

He gave a snort. “Which time?”

“Chat… I'm sure she'll understand! Just give it a chance. It'll be worse if you lengthen this more than you need to.”

“Yeah, sure.” He deflated.

“Adrien…”

Said boy blushed. "Oh sorry.” He rubbed the back off his neck. “That was Plagg. I guess it just slipped.” He chuckled, but then frowned again. "I guess you're right Tikki."

She sighed. “I don't know how you kept Plagg for that period of time. I'm surprised The Master didn't come after you.” She giggled.

“Who is-” He stopped, then shook his head. “We need to go. Ready?”

“Adrien.” She flew in his face. “You'll be fine. I'm positive.”

He smiled. “Thank you, Tikki.” He opened his pocket.

She giggled and ducked into his pocket.

He got ready to jump before pausing. “Tikki?”

She poked her head out. “Yes, Adrien?”

“Did you know I was-”

“Of course I did. And don’t worry. I get it.”

He sighed. “I hope Marinette does too.”

 

He turned to the teenagers, who were still hunched over the phone, the boy quite obviously freaking out.

Adrien smiled, before jumping away.

-oOo-

He landed outside their complex and dropped the transformation. Plagg flew from his ring and landed on his head. “Good luck.”

“Plagg! Please. Adrien will be fine.”

“Sure…”

“Plagg!”

He chuckled. “Tikki.” She grabbed him and flew inside of Adrien’s pocket. “What is it with you and pockets?”He whined, wiggling.

“Shush!”

“Try me.”

“Plagg!”

Adrien shook his head and walked in the door, alerting the receptionist. “Mr. Agreste! Did you leave earlier? Oh, I must of missed you!” She stood up and started to apologize, but Adrien laughed.

“I’m fine. Thanks, Lindsey.”

She laughed nervously. “You’re not going to tell my manager that I wasn’t paying attention, are you?” She gasped. “I’m sorry! I just, I have finals on Tuesday, so I thought, well it’s late and no one will need me tonight, so I just-”

“Lindsey! Calm down! You’re fine. I won’t say a word.” He smiled feebly.

She placed a hand on her chest. “Thank The Lord, Jesus Christ.”

He shook his head. “Good night, Lindsey.”

"Good night, Mr. Agreste."

 

-oOo-

He slowly pushed open the door. Marinette was sitting on their couch, talking to someone on her phone. “I don’t know! I woke up, rolled over and he was gone!” She paused, listening to whoever was on the other side of the line. “No, no note, text, or anything.” She paused again, and this time it took much longer. “Alya!! No! He’s not cheating on me! Why, why would he? He doesn’t have a reason to!” She paused. “Alya, I’ll to call you back later.” Adrien faintly heard loud protests coming from the phone before she hung up.

Marinette dropped her phone on the small table next to the couch before breaking into tears.

It took all of his willpower not to comfort her. Tell her that he was right here, that he would never even think about doing that to her.

He closed his eyes, and counted to three before gently pulling Tikki out. He snuck up behind the couch, and placed her by the phone on the table before quietly slipping away.

 

 


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooow this took a long time. Sorry 'bout that.

“I don't know Alya! I woke up, rolled over, and he was gone!”

“Did he leave a note?” Her friend sounded calm, but Marinette could almost hear her snapping pencils as she talked.

“No, no note or text, or, anything.” She bit her fist to keep back the tears.

Alya cursed violently, slamming the phone down. It made a audible smack loud enough to rupture Marinette's eardrums. “I think he's cheating on you.” She said bluntly after she'd had a temper-tantrum.

“Alya! No! He’s not cheating on me! Why, why would he? He doesn’t have a reason to!”

She paused. Of course he did. Adrien was a model! He saw gorgeous, half dressed women everyday! She'd been saving herself for their wedding night…

She gasped, feeling her heart break, slowly.

“Alya- I need to call you back.” She let her hand drop limply to her lap.

“What? Excuse me! No! We are not done talking about this!”

She didn't care.

She pressed the red ‘end call’ button and numbly dropped her phone on the end table.

Adrien…

Oh God! Why didn't she see this coming? He asked so many times… But he was just flirting!

Maybe…

Just like Chat was flirting. Just before he left.

Why was she so bad at keeping boys around?

She burst into tears.

This wasn't happening. Just kill her now.

She didn't want this, she didn't care if it left Paris to face Hawkmoth alone, Chat was alive, maybe it'd finally give him motivation to do something with his life.

Sad tears turned angry as she started punching the throw pillow, imagining it as the akuma’s face that had made her so tired.

Maybe if she had just been awake, he wouldn't have left, at least not tonight, and then she could have been perfectly happy in her dumb little illusion that the love of her life since lycée still loved her. Maybe then she could have stayed up, watching another season of Naruto (which she would never admit to liking) with him, as he secretly pined for someone behind her back-

Something immensely soft touched her cheek. “Marinette.”

She violently turned her head, her mouth making an ‘O’. “T-Tikki?”

The little ladybug nodded.

She immediately threw the pillow away, reaching out to cup the little bug. “Where were you? I thought you might have been hiding, but then I found my b-bag next to the bed, so I kind of-”

Tikki placed a paw on her lips. “You talk too much.”

Marinette blinked.

Tikki squirmed. “Actually, I was a-,” She wiggled. “I was with Adrien.”

Marinette’s mouth opened. “H-he, k-k-knows?”

Tikki nodded.

Marinette almost burst into tears again. Of course! Adrien was mad at her! H wouldn't cheat on her! Adrien was too good for that!

She kept the secret too long. She was going to tell him! She just...

How do you tell someone that you leave everyday to fight monsters that have no self-control? Or that you've been keeping the secret from them just because you're scared they'll leave?

She bite her lip.

Damn it! She should have just told him! He wouldn't have left then!

Tikki stroked her hand. “You'll be fine Marinette!” She smiled reassuringly. “Actually, he's scared that you won't forgive him!”

Marinette blinked. “W-why wouldn't I-I forgive him?”

Tikki bit her lip. “A-actually-”

Marinette froze. “Oh my God.”

Tikki gasped. “No Marinette! It's not that!”

Tears fell from her eyes as she covered her mouth. “He is cheating on me!”

“Marinette no!” Tikki pulled her hand away. “Adrien is Chat Noir! He's scared that you won't forgive him because he disappeared!”

Marinette gasped, more out of need of air than surprise. “What?”

Tikki nodded.

Adrien… Was, is Chat Noir?

"Neither."

Tikki giggled, landing on her stomach. "So you're not mad?"

"Are you kidding? I'm furious!" She threw her hands in the air.

Tikki rubbed her stomach. "Marinette, just-"

She sighed. "But earlier he made a point." Marinette closed her eyes. "Until I know why he left," She growled. "Although he already told me, his words were out of anger, blah blah blah, I need to be the hero, and not blame him for his actions."

Tikki laughed. "I must be wearing off on you!"

Marinette covered her eyes with her elbow. "That's not a good thing."

Tikki giggled.

Marinette sighed, and pried her elbow off her face so she could look at her kwami. "Do you need food or anything?"

She shook her head.

Marinette bit her lip. "Tikki, Spots on!"

\---

He shuddered when she landed. “Come to beat me to hell?” Adrien closed his eyes, bracing himself.

He was dead. She was going to murder him, grab his neck, twist, let go.

And leave.

God knows she was capable.

Hell, she was beyond capable.

Tears he didn’t realize had been forming ran down his cheeks.

He wasn't ready. He wasn't. He finally gotten on good terms with his father. No more modeling. He was a physicist-in training. He was so close to a doctorate.

But he’d give all of that up, going back to modeling, having a distant father, lyceé, if she would just stay.

She needed to stay.

Then it hit him.

She wouldn't stay.

Karma in it’s finest.

Chat Noir. Black cat. Bad luck. It’d never left him.

God, now he was shaking.

He left her, why would she stay with him?

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was leaving.

No. Not leaving. She was leaving him.

Marinette was too good to leave.

She had a family, Alya, a job...

Little arms wrapped around him. “Minou. Don't cry.”

He gasped, more from the crying than surprise and opened his eyes. Ladybug was hugging his waist, head against his waist. “I love you. Don't leave. Marinette, I couldn't do it, please, you can't-!”

She smiled and pecked his cheek. “I'm not leaving, Adrien.”

He started breathing heavily, eyes wandering. “But why not? I left you, it's fair! You wouldn't have left me! I don't-!”

He stopped when she stood on her toes to kiss his forehead, then his lips. She pulled back, gently stroking his cheek with her thumb. “It's not fair. And until I know why you left, I can't tell you I wouldn't do the same.”

He flushed. “But-”  
She pulled his hair. “No. Don't beat yourself up Adrien. If you're going to keep mutilating yourself like that, then you can just go home pout in the dark.”

Mutilating? He blinked, expecting to ask her what that meant. “I'm not a dog.” He whined.

She smirked, flicking one his ears. “I forgot…”

“Excuse me?”

“Well, you should ask Alya about that.” She smiled, but deviously. “She calls you a lost puppy.”

Chat blushed. “What?”

“Quote, ‘you are, the list puppy dog following me around and following my every whim’.” She made air quotes.

He couldn't get a coherent thought out. “Every whim? I don't fol- Excuse me?”

She touched his nose. “Poor baby.”

“Maybe you should hear what Nino says about you.”

She raised an eyebrow. “What does Nino say about me?”

He blinked. “Nothing, completely u-untrue.”

“Oh my God!” She pushed at him. “Do you listen to him?”

“You listen to Alya!”

Her frown quirked as she tried to hold in a laugh. “She once called you a pastry.”

“That's a good thing?” He blinked.

“She says you’re too fucking sweet for her tastes and that I need to eat you.” She chuckled, starting to turn away.

He shook his head. “Is that what you two talk about when I’m gone?”

She laughed. “You tell me. Do you and Nino say the same things?”

He blushed and looked away from her.

Ladybug placed her hands on her hips. “Should we go?” An idea struck her. “Mon Chaton?

Chat turned farther from her, she couldn’t see his face, but she could feel the giddiness radiating off of him.

“Yeah, Ladybug. That sounds great.”

She chuckled, pulling out her weapon. “Then let’s go.”

He turned back to her, remnants of a goofy smile still on his face. “Let’s go.” He repeated, barely believing that he was about to be a hero again.

She smiled cockly. “Last one to the basement has to sleep on the couch.”

He gasped dramatically. “Ladybug!”

“You called?” She started walking towards the doors of the small apartment building.

He smirked and ran up behind her, tapping her shoulder.

She turned, puzzled, before he kissed her, cupping her face.

Mild surprise turned to giddiness as he slowly changed positions with her so that his back was near the door of the building. He broke the kiss and looked at her.

She smiled softly, leaning in for another kiss.

“You’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”

She paused.

Chat grinned mischievously, running into the building.

“Hey!” She followed him, smiling widely. She forgot how much she missed this! It was nice having someone else with her again.

She pushed the door open, bracing herself for a tackle or a snide comment from her partner, but was greeted with the smiling face of three akuma.

She gasped, falling back, feeling strong arms grip her. "I thought you said there was only one." He hissed in her ear.

"There was!" She hissed back.

What the hell happened?

"Did I scare you?" The middle akuma said.

She was sitting on the front desk, legs over the edge, with two copies of herself flanking her sides.

Ladybug noticed the lights were off. "Where is everyone?" The lights shouldn't have been off. Someone would have noticed.

The akuma on the left wiggled her fingers and smiled.

Ladybug froze.

"What's your name?" Chat barked, pulling Ladybug closer.

"My name's Recruit, no one was there to help me, so I found help myself." She gestured to the copies on each side of her.

"Who are they?" She whispered.

"I would guess that's her power... Another Reflekta, minus the free will."

She shivered. "You still remember her?"

He kissed her cheek. "I'm never wearing high heels again- Don't make me."

She would have giggled, if not for the narrowing faces of the akuma.

"Don't get hit again, you won't have to.” She stepped out of his arms and faced the akumas. “What do you want?”

Recruit swung her feet. “I don't want to ever be alone again.”

“You don't have to be. You have people that love you, I promise.” Ladybug stepped forward.

She looked at her feet, then met Ladybug’s eyes. “Are you sure?”

She was acting like a child again, Ladybug just had to figure out if it was for real this time. “I'm absolutely-”

“Ladybug!” Chat pushed her down as a fourth Recruit swung what looked like his baton at her head.

He caught it, standing over her with either leg on her sides. “I'm sorry, she just came up behind me.” He pulled the weapon out of her hands and immediately put himself in a defensive stance over her. “I don't think these are the only ones LB.”

“I agree.” She wiggled out from under him, before he grabbed her and pulled her up bridal style.

She scoffed, pushing at his chest. “If you’re going to flirt with me this much, you might as well go home.

He was about to say something back, a pun, joke, flirt, whatever, when two more Recruits succeeded in taking their weapons. “Damn it! Again!” He placed her down, but didn't stop shielding her.

The two girls smiled, each running off in a different direction, along with the three originals. “Please break the akuma object.” He looked at her.

“How-”

He shook his head. “It was in your purse.”

Her purse! “I left it at the apartment!”

He groaned. “Go get it!”

“Why don't you ‘get get it’!”

“Because,” He growled. “I have to get our weapons back.”

Ladybug almost burst out laughing. She knew what this was really about. “You lost your keys!” She poked his ribs. “And, can't fit through the windows. Maybe I should cut you off from the macrons.”

He blushed and looked away from her. “No, I just… Last time I tried that, I almost broke an arm.”

She snorted.

“Living in a mansion with huge windows… They're tiny compared to that!” He motioned to a small window across the room. “Just go get the item!”

“I'm not sleeping on the couch tonight Chat~” She leant in, not noticing the approaching akuma.

“Ladybug!” He shoved her down as her yo-yo broke the glass door behind them. “Just go get it!”

She nodded, standing up and pushing the door open. “Wait! I need my weapon to-”

“Just run!” He chased after the Recruit with her weapon, disappearing around the corner.

Ladybug shook her head, but ran out of the building.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17 year-old Manon just became my new favorite interest

Marinette hates running.

She detransformed a while back, Ladybug running through Paris without her weapon seemed suspicious.

She'd almost hailed a taxi, before remembering she had no money. So, four miles away from the apartment building where her beloved was currently fighting an akuma, she was running.

And she hated it.

Five miles to and five miles back, damn anyone who said she wasn't fit.

She just wished she had more endurance.

Marinette bent over her knee, trying to catch her breath.

Tikki peeked out from her pocket and patted her thigh. “You can make it! Only a little ways farther, Marinette!”

“And then a lot ways back, Tikki.” She huffed. “It seemed so close as Ladybug…”

Tikki giggled. “No wonder.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow, but laughed anyway.

She stood, and Tikki snuggled back into her pocket, wiggling slightly.

She braced herself for the last mile, frowning as she pushed herself forward.

She quickly got back into the rhythm of running, feet slapping and arms pumping.

Being Ladybug gave her stamina and endurance, sure, but it also gave Marinette a good workout. “Tikki.”

The kwami poked her head out from her hiding place. “Yes?”

“If Adrien asks how far the run was,” she sped up. “Don't tell him.”

Tikki cocked her head. “Why?”

“Can't-” she huffed. “He's already too much of a flirt.”

Tikki giggled.

“Geez-!”

Marinette turned her head.

A motorcycle was across the road, going the opposite direction.

There weren't many cars on the road, Marinette had specifically taken a back road, but the cars that were out didn't enjoy the cyclist making an immediate U-turn and heading for her.

Marinette stopped. Who did she know who owned a motorcycle?

The bike pulled up next to her, and she had a clear view of the two people wearing way too heavy coats. “Marinette? Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” It was quite obviously a girl speaking, but both of the riders seemed to be girls, and neither of them had moved.

The passenger shook her head like she couldn't believe what she was seeing.  
“What the heck are you doing out here? At this time?”

Marinette shook her head. “I don't know who you are.” She again wracked her brain. Did she know anyone who would even enjoy riding a motorcycle?

The passenger took off her helmet. “You used to babysit me. Manon, remember?”

Marinette was was blown away. “Manon?” The girl had aged nicely, with hair in a French braid that reached her shoulder blades, and wide eyes that still seemed to be a yellow color. “I could ask you the same question.”

“Long story. What are you running from?” The girl looked at where she'd been coming from, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“I'm not running from anything.” She crossed her arms and inspected the driver. “Who's this?”

Manon looked confused before turning to the girl in front of her. “Oh.” She shrugged. “This is Marie. My friend.”

Marie swatted at her. “I'm you're best friend. Get it right.”

Manon stuck out her tongue before returning to the girl on the concrete. “Marinette, where were you going?”

“I was going home. I left something there.”

Manon pushed at her friend. “Get off.”

“What? Excuse me?” Marie jumped off and crossed her arms.

“I'll come back. I'm just gonna drop off Marinette.”

“But what about-” She glanced at Marinette before . “You know what?” She hissed.

“We’re still on. Just let me return my friend to her… Wherever she lives now.” She waved her hand.

“Whatever.” Marie started to walk away. “If you need me, I'll be at home. Go do whatever you need to.”

“Marie! You ass!” Manon yelled at her friend’s retreating back.

Marinette blinked. “You don't have to take me-”

“She's already gone. She won't come back for a while, so I might as well take you.” She pouted. “It's too bad she took the other helmet.”

Marinette touched the bike. “What are you doing with a motorcycle?”

Manon shook her head. “Long story, but bottom line, it's not mine.”

“Oh really? Did you steal it?” She smirked.

“Nah. Only kind of.” She patted the bike’s handlebars. “It's Marie’s brother’s, and he recently decided to leave the country to find his place in the world.” She wiggled her fingers dramatically.

Marinette laughed.

“Should we be going, Madam?” Manon smiled.

“Definitely. I'm exhausted.” She swung herself behind the girl. “Four miles is actually quite a long way.” She giggled.

“What were you doing four miles away from your house with no money and no purse?” Manon smiled wickedly as she handed her helmet to Marinette.

“Long story.” She hated lying almost as much as she hated running.

“Alright. You ask no questions, I don't ask mine, we’re good.” She turned back to steering.

“Why am I asking questions?”

“You're not.” Manon hit the gas.

They moved forward in short bursts before the bike began to move smoothly.

Manon was defiantly hiding something, but she begged no questions. It probably wasn't anything big, but from past experience she knew that Manon had a knack for finding trouble.

“Where do you live?” Manon called. Marinette immediately knew why the pair had been wearing oversized coats. It was freezing.

“Near the Louvre! I can walk to my apartment if you'll take me back to where I was!”

Manon shook her head. “Whatever you're getting must be damn important!”

“Trust me,” she said over the wind. “it is!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have too little of an attention span (D:) to write full-length chapters apprnly.


End file.
